


Inhibitions

by AlexTheShipper



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, College, College AU, Drunk Dean, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 16:24:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2116680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexTheShipper/pseuds/AlexTheShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is very open about his feelings when drunk. Sometimes it's a good thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inhibitions

Dean and Castiel first met at the tail end of seventh grade. Castiel was a nerdy little kid but he packed quite the punch and when Dean found himself in a fight he couldn’t win Castiel had appeared like an angel and saved him. Dean thought he was beautiful. Somehow he became friends with the nerdy little guy. When his dad uprooted them again he left. He never thought he’d see Castiel again. He knew he had a crush on the boy. In face he’d loved him. Sam never noticed the string of dark haired blue eyed girls but he noticed Cassie. Dean called her Cas and he kissed her imagining the scrape of stubble. Eventually he moved again and they lost contact. He didn’t really care she still wasn’t Cas.

  
Then college happened and somehow for once in his life Dean got incredibly lucky. He lived in an apartment off campus and on the first day of school he tripped over a man in a tan trench coat. Castiel was here and sure Dean spilled some holy water on him just to be sure but in days it was like Dean had never left and everything just fell into place. A perfect friendship that Dean decided to accept as enough. It still hurt sometimes to look at his best friend. It made his chest ache and his mind go blank. Today was one of those days when everything Castiel did made his chest ache.

  
“Dean do you want to go get a drink with me tonight?” Dean snapped back to focus. Was Castiel asking him out. “C’mon it’ll be fun and maybe you’ll meet someone.” Dean’s heart broke a little but he forced a smirk.

  
“Sounds awesome Cas.” He flashes the boy a soothing smile and they both snap to focus when the professor walks in. Or at least Dean does. Castiel read up on the material and his mind quickly drifts to more attractive things. Namely his straight best friend. The one he meant to ask on a date earlier before chickening out. They’d get drunk and have fun. It was better than nothing.

  
Dean needed to get smashed. Like really smashed and Cas was taking him drinking so he could. Of course Dean being the over emotional girl he was spent twenty minutes picking out an outfit for his not date. He wound up in a tight dark green T-shirt with Jeans that hugged his ass just right. Castiel had said he looked nice and Dean was as happy as could be until he remembered Cas didn’t mean it like that.

  
“Let’s go Cas I need a beer.” The man follows him to the car.

  
“What’s got you all grouchy today?” Dean grunts evasively and turns the music up. You with your freaking Sex hair and piercing blue eyes. You and this not date. You Cas.

  
“Just need a beer is all.” Castiel nods his disbelief. When they got to the bar Dean focused the conversation on Cas and how his classes were. He drank and he danced and he flirted with a girl. Patricia Penelope Pamela or something. She was smart and intuitive and gave up on him almost immediately.

  
“So who is it?” A drunken Dean was not the smartest Dean and he’s fairly certain he just stared at her. ”The man you’re in love with. Who is it?” Dean looks for Cas in the crowd and she follows his gaze letting out a low whistle. “He’s cute I’ll give you that. Does he know?”

  
“No he doesn’ and I can’ ‘ell him. He’s m’ bes friend.” Pamela just tuts at him before ordering shots. Dean does quite a few and he is completely smashed by the time he walks away from her. Castiel appears beside him and Dean sing songs “You’re my cherry pie.” to him. He misses the way Castiel blushes.  
“Dean what happened to the girl?” Dean frowns and misplacing a foot stumbles into Castiel.

  
“Won’ go home wih me because ‘m emotionally taken. S’kay.” Castiel helps his friend out to the car practically trembling.

  
“Taken by who Dean?” Dean looks at him like he’s an idiot.

  
“You dummy.” Castiel almost drops him and in the moments he let Dean go the man’s arms had snaked around his neck and gentle lips pressed against his. He kissed back stroking Dean’s cheek softly. He wanted to memorize the face in front of him. “Love you Cas.”

  
“Dean you fucking drunk ass. You can’t say that. What if you don’t mean it. I’m going to remember this even if your stupid ass won’t.” Dean frowned.

  
“I’s true.” Castiel puts him in the car watching Dean pout. “Love you.” Castiel feels broken. He want’s to believe it but Dean is straight. Instead he takes Dean home and puts him in bed. He leaves advil on the night stand and calls Charlie on his way home.

  
“Charlie?” His voice shakes and immediately a strong voice is threatening people in elfin.

  
“…What’s wrong?” Castiel stares at his hands.

  
“Dean’s drunk and he kissed me.” Charlie was yelling again as Castiel pressed a finger to his lip.

  
“HOW DARE HE STEAL YOUR FIRST KISS WHILE DRUNK.” He blushes.

  
“It was everything I ever wanted skewed all wrong.” He climbs out of the car shakily. Charlie continued to rant at him as he shook.  
“Can you come over please.” He curls up shaking.

  
“Be there in two.” He hung up and burst into tears collapsing beside his car. He’s not sure how long it is before Charlie appears and helps him to his room. They talk and eventually he falls asleep.

 

Dean wakes up with his head split open and sun shining in his eyes. There’s Advil on the bed stand and he takes a moment to thank the universe for Cas. His head hurts and he takes the pills before texting Cas his appreciation. He messages Cas a few more times in the next few hours and he doesn’t respond. Dean winds up texting Charlie for answers but the only ones he gets are vaguely angry and non-specific.

  
GO TALK TO HIM YOU JACKASS.

  
Fine.

  
He gets dressed and goes trying to remember what he did. He’s been staring at the door for three minutes before he gets the courage to knock. The door opens to a disheveled Castiel with red rings around his eyes.

  
“Cas what’s wrong?” The man shakes his head as Dean slides into the room.

  
“Nothing Dean. I don’t think we should hang out for a while.” Dean almost cries.

  
“What did I do?” Dean is shaking and hungover and he can’t handle this. “Please don’t so this. Please I’ll fix it. I’ll do anything. Please tell me what I did.”

  
“You stole my first kiss. Said you loved me.” Dean does start crying.

  
“I can ignore my feelings just please don’t abandon me all together I can’t handle that please. I need you in my life anyway I can have you.” Castiel reaches for him and Dean practically flings himself into Cas’ arms.

  
“Ignore your feelings? You meant it?” Dean clings to him hiding against his shoulder before squeaking out a muffled ‘affirmative’. Castiel begins to pull back and Dean panics.

  
“NO No no no no no no don’t go.” Castiel pulls their faces together.

  
“Never. Now you stole my first kiss Dean, I’d like to give you my second.” Dean can only nod trembling as he clings to Cas. Their lips meet and Dean pulls Cas closer happily.

  
“I love you Cas. Love you. Love you.” He peppers his best friend with kisses all over his face. “I always loved you.”

  
“I love you too Dean.”


End file.
